


"Congratulations Tony, you finally have the child prodigy you wanted so much"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:It was to ask you for a prompt on the Avengers. Reader is a member of Avengers and the adopted daughter of Tony Stark who becomes jealous of Peter when he does his internship with the billionaire. Prompts: "Congratulations Tony, you finally have the child prodigy you wanted so much" with Tony





	"Congratulations Tony, you finally have the child prodigy you wanted so much"

I averted my gaze, finding it too painful to recognize the adoration in Tony’s eyes as he looked at Peter. The way my adoptive father looked at a child that was not me. 

No matter how hard I tried, Peter was smarter than me. As smart as dad. I wasn’t nearly as smart, despite how hard I studied. My brain just didn’t work that way, I was better at emotions than I was at science. 

Worst of all, I couldn’t even hate Peter. He was a great boy and we had become so close that it almost felt like he was my brother as well. We were family now.

And then he had to come and do that, make Tony proud in a way that broke my heart because I knew I could never win a science decathlon like he had.

**“Congratulations, Tony”** Rhodey mumbled, eyes fixed on Peter. **“You finally have the child prodigy you want so much” **

He might as well have stared directly into my eyes as he said it, because it felt like a personal attack anyway. I knew I wasn’t Tony’s actual daughter, but then again neither was Peter. 

My glance meet his for just a brief second, but I looked away in shame… In envy and jealousy, that I knew were horrible feelings that I tried to fight.

“Right?” Tony replied, patting the kid’s back. “Mr. Iron Man Jr. over here, the kid’s a genius” 

My eyes filled with tears and I wondered if I should leave the room. But then Peter took me by the arm when he noticed my demeanor.

“W-What? No!” He took my hand and squeezed it as a silent apology. “Y/N is… very smart too!”

“Of course she is! I…” My dad finally realized what I was feeling. “Hey, Y/N, look at me”

My eyes were still flooded in unshed tears, so I refused. I didn’t want him to see my guilt, my sense of failure. I just wanted to be good enough for him, for a father figure once and for all.

“Up, look up here, sport” I dared to look into his eyes, which were kind and warm as they stared at me. “That I celebrate Pete’s accomplishment doesn’t mean you don’t have any, okay?”

I nervously nodded, feeling frustrated with myself as hot tears finally ran down my cheeks. Tony sweetly smiled at me, wiping them with his hand.

“And it doesn’t mean you’re not smart either, there are many types of intelligence” I let out a shaky breath when he put an arm around my shoulders. His comforting parental touch was a relief. “You’re so damn smart in so many other ways, I love you” 

New tears arrived ot my eyes, this time emotional ones. He had struggled to openly showcase his affection towards me. It was the first time he said that to me, and so bluntly. My heart felt warm and fuzzy, finally feeling even more at home than I had since he adopted me.

“I’m proud of Peter, but” Tony’s sweet smile turned into a soft smirk as he held one finger up. “I’m so proud of you too” 

As he left a kiss on my head, I looked at Peter. He was smiling at me so kindly that I could not be mad at him any longer.


End file.
